


Dax Knows Best

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Quodo one shots [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: (not really but whatever), Advice, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Relationship Advice, light flirting between quark and dax, odo is oblivious, quark being quark, quark is in love, quark's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: "I have to say, after three hundred years of living throughout several hosts, I don't believe I even encountered a Ferengi like you, Quark."Quark stopped what he was doing, putting the glass and cloth in his hands down and turning around swiftly to greet one of his favorite costumers."Jadzia Dax, what an honor."
Relationships: Jadzia Dax & Quark, Odo & Quark (Star Trek), Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Series: Quodo one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869187
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Dax Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jadzia and I feel like she would get into so much business she doesn't have to. Also she likes Quark.

"I have to say, after three hundred years of living throughout several hosts, I don't believe I even encountered a Ferengi like you, Quark."

Quark stopped what he was doing, putting the glass and cloth in his hands down and turning around swiftly to greet one of his favorite costumers.

"Jadzia Dax, what an honor" he said, smiling at her in a way he hoped was attractive, but that was something hard to achieve around other species. Ferengi fe-males would be falling to their knees at his sight. "What can I do for you in such a fine evening?"

"I saw the bar was empty and decided to come around" she said, as uninterested as ever, giving a quick look around the room. "Would you mind serving me some... rigelian cocktail? I worked very hard today."

"For you, anything" he said, he always wished to get into the thrill's good side, specially since she was so beautiful and so smart. Two things Quark very much appreciated in other species' fe-males. He served her some of the cocktail and smiled. "Can I know what brought you here, instead of having the replicators do this same beverage in your quarters?"

"I think I required some company" she said, shrugging and taking a sip. "And while you can be pretty much awful on your ways, you do know how to mix up a drink."

"Thank you, I find that one of my many qualities" Quark said, putting a hand on his chest and grinning when Dax smiled to him. "Anyway, what was that first thing you were saying?"

"You are unlike any ferengi I've ever met" she said, tilting her head and smiling to herself, although Quark imagined it was for him. "And I've met quite a few."

"Is that a good thing?" he asked, leaning against the bar, and she let out a chuckle before sipping on her drink.

"You are just so... nice, without meaning to be" she said, and all his pride deflated immediately as he groaned.

"If you're here to mock me, I would rather go serve other guests" he said, and she shook her head.

"I know that is like an insult to Ferengis but it's true Quark! And it's quite the compliment in many other cultures, including thrill" she said, leaning closer, and he couldn't deny her beautiful eyes anything, not even attention. "You always want your share, that's true, but you know when to do the right thing, even when you gain nothing from it."

"I'm always gaining something from it, even if it isn't what I want" he corrected her, leaning against the bar again. "I mean, if I make the right choices here and there, I gain the Federation personal's trust, and Kira's and Odo's in the process. Which is a gain on its own."

"See, this is what I mean. No ferengi would care about gaining other people's trust. Also Odo, your relationship with him fascinates me" she said, looking at Quark and then sipping on her drink again. "You see, I am very old, in a manner of speaking. I know many things, about relationships and personalities, but Odo is an enigma I have been researching since I met him. It's not easy, he is very closed off, but he is nice and he has quite the sense of justice."

"Are we going to talk about Odo? Really?" Quark asked, annoyed, but Dax shook her head.

"No, I mean, yes but not only him. Because you developed a relationship, a friendship with him, that I don't think even Kira was able to develop. He doesn't trust you at all, and yet he respects your wishes and never fails to help you when you need. He also never allows anything bad to happen to you, unless he isn’t aware of the situation. It's quite... endearing in a way."

"Yeah, yeah I know. He pretends to hate me but he loves me, that man" Quark chuckled, shaking his head. It was weird, hearing about himself and Odo by a third party's mouth, but Dax had a point, it was quite interesting now that he thought about it. Maybe he could get a few deals with Odo out of it...

"And you love him right back" she added, and he snapped his attention back to her, before letting out a loud laugh, one long and quite dramatic.

"Me?! Oh Jadzia! You make me laugh!" he said, shaking his head and laughing a bit more. "I mean, Odo isn't the worst security chief I've ever had to deal with, but love him? Far from it, my dear."

"Really? Because I see the way you look at him" she said, and suddenly her voice didn't have that curious, relaxed tone to it anymore. Now it sounded serious, and maybe even a little malicious. "Nobody else does, but nobody else in this station has had 300 years to train their perception skills. I have."

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Quark said, but suddenly he felt nervous, as if Dax was trying really hard to get something out of him. He knew he felt... something for Odo, maybe more than what friends should feel, which was confusing because he also hated the shapeshifter most of the time, but he had never said, even thought those thoughts for too long, and knowing someone else was trying to gain access to them was not settling well with him.

But Jadzia didn't seem to care. He wouldn't either, if he was a three hundred years old mollusk.

"Yes you do. Or at least part of you do. The way you talk to him, the way you watch him, the way you are always waiting for him to pop up from anywhere, and how disappointed and whiny you turn when he doesn't give you a lot of attention because of some station complication? It's written on your face Quark, don't deny it" she said, tilting her head and sipping on her drink. "After all... I'm not going to tell anyone."

"There is nothing for you to tell, so please, finish your drink and leave me alone" Quark said, nervous now, grabbing his padd and rushing away from the bar towards a table to close their tab. He could feel his forehead sweating, his ears too, and he could feel Dax's stare on his back.

She was so pretty, why couldn't she be a little more stupid?

He served a few other tables and when he turned again, a little calmer, she was gone. Quark sighed, putting the drink on her tab and finishing his business, since closing hours were coming by. After all the costumers had paid, and they were all out and empty, he put his workers to clean and look through for any lost valuables, while he checked the day's profit.

And, of course, awaited for Odo's final pass of the day.

Indeed, right on time, Odo squeezed through the locks of the door in his goo self and then became Odo again, walking to the bar and sitting in front of Quark. He was so used to it by now, that he didn't know why he kept locking the bar every night. Maybe in a futile hope Odo wouldn't show up.

"Nothing illegal tonight, for your unhappiness" he said without looking up from the tabs and the bars in front of him, putting them aside as he counted.

"As I hoped. I noticed officer Dax was here earlier, talking to you. You did not seem pleased. Do I have to worry about her safety in this station?"

Quark had to take a deep breath at the mention of the thrill. After their talk, she could spend three weeks without showing up and he would not care.

"No Odo, I might be a Ferengi but I am not an idiot. I would not put the life of a federation officer in danger, even if I really wanted to" he said coldly, because Odo's reference to Jadzia made him remember their talk, which made him remember his feelings for Odo, who was now not even a human meter away. Wonderful. "Now could you please leave? I am just counting down my profit for the day."

"I don't trust you Quark" Odo said, as he always did, but Quark was honestly too embarrassed to care.

"Yeah yeah I know Odo and you don't have to trust me just get out of my bar" he groaned, adding some more numbers to his padd, and not once he looked up at the chief of security. Why would he? He knew exactly what he would find.

But when Odo didn't respond, or make a noise, or left, Quark was forced to look up at him, and find the shapeshifter with his forehead all furrowed, eyes squinting.

"Is there something wrong, Quark?" he asked, suspicious as ever, and for a split second Quark wondered about telling him the truth, how Dax was convinced they were in love just because she had three million thousands of years of age or whatever. Not like he cared. But the fact he wondered about telling it to Odo, oh, that he cared.

And he was terrified of it.

"No Odo I'm tired! Leave me alone!" he yelled out, turning around and focusing on his latinum bars while he waited for Odo to leave. Because of his fantastic hearing, he was about get hear step by step as Odo left, and even the moment he turned into goo and slid past the door. On that moment, Quark felt his muscles relax, and sighed to himself while shaking his head.

Dax was absolutely right about everything, and he hated her for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
